Belgium
The following main operators are in Belgium: *Base (KPN Group Belgium) *Mobistar (Orange) *Proximus (Belgacom) Coverage for each operator Proximus-coverage.jpg|Proximus sept12.png|Mobistar Coverage Coverage-map-Maart-2013-590x475.png|Base Coverage Proximus has 3G coverage for most of the country, Mobistar has good coverage in the north with less coverage in the south and Base has good alround 3G coverage but still far from Proximus. PROXIMUS Coverage: http://support.nl.belgacom.be/app/answers/detail/a_id/14815 BASE Coverage: http://mv.b12e.be/coverage/ MOBISTAR Coverage: http://corporate.mobistar.be/go/nl/Netwerk/mobiel_netwerk.cfm =BASE= Network 2G: 900MHz/1800MHz GPRS/EDGE (up to 236 Kbit/s down) 3G: 900MHz/2100MHz UMTS/HSPA(/HSPA+) (up to 42 Mbit/s down and 5.76 Mbit/s up) Note this are 'up to' speeds, real life speeds are affected by network load and signal strenght. Real life speeds are generally less than half the theoretical speed. Base has an extensive EDGE network which is faster than the GPRS/EDGE networks of Proximus/Mobistar. Aldi Talk www.medionmobile.be Network: BASE SIM-Card 9,99 EUR in Aldi stores includes 10 EUR Credit. 'Default data rate' €0.25 / MB. €0.13/min (to Belgian Mobile numbers) €0.045/sms Internet Bundle 1GB for €9.5,30 days valid. To activate send text: 'BUNDLE BUY DATA1000' to 1966 Send "BUNDLE USAGEALL" to 1966 check consumend data. *APN: web.be *User: web *Password: web Allo RTL Allo RTL Allo RTL is an MVNO on the Base network. They have very good prices but you can only get their SIM in the French-speaking part of Belgium. 'Availability' If you need 3G data in Belgium and you're in Brussels, you can get an Allo RTL Studio SIM in Base or Allo Telecom shops in Brussels. The SIM costs 10€ and comes with 10€ of credit. 'Data feature packs' You can SMS "DATA9" to 1957 and that will give you 500mb of data, valid for 30 days, for 10€. 'Technical details' *APN: gprs.base.be *User: base *Password: base 'Base' 'Startup cost' Buy a "prepaid 24/7" SIM or microSIM in a Base shop for € 15 or get it online for € 5. This amount is fully converted into calling time. 'Default data rate' € 1 per 500 KB 'Data feature packs' Use the "option surf & mail 10" by sending "SURF10" to "1912". This will cost you € 10 which will be deducted from your credit. Now you can use 1 GB for 30 days on Base EDGE-network (3G is available in the big citys). 'Availability' Base shop or online. 'SIM sizes' Mini SIM and Micro SIM. 'Coverage' Base its network is in general on par with Mobistar. This network features EDGE on 900MHz and 1800Mhz, this EDGE network is faster than the 2G networks of Proximus or Mobistar. 3G is supported on the 2100Mhz band and thus 3G coverage will be finicky in some buildings. 900MHz 3G is rarely deployed (mainly some countryside) The 3G network supports HSPA+ (up to 42Mbps) 'Settings' Settings (iPhone 3 GS) Settings > General > Network > Celluar Data Network APN: gprs.base.be Username: base Password: base (For tethering use the same settings) (If it's an Apple iPhone 3GS, settings below must also be entered to validate the setup) MMS: APN: mms.base.be Username: base Password: base MMSC: http.//mmsc.base.be MMS-proxy: 217.072.235.001:8080 Maximum MMS size: 300000 MMS UA Prof URL: leave empty 'JIM Mobile' [JIM Mobile ] JIM Mobile is an MVNO on the Base network, who have a very good mobile internet deal. 'Data feature packs' You can use the credit on your card for mobile internet by sending an SMS "MEGASURF" to 1984. This will cost you 5 Euro from your credit, and gives you 500 Mb of mobile data for a period of 30 days. 'Availability' You can get a pre-paid SIM card in most telecom shops in Belgium who sell Base. The electronics shop at the Eurostar terminal sells pre-paid 15 Euro SIM cards. They speak English and will be the first point of purchase for many Brits. Hint: You must call the operator to activate your SIM card. They answer in either Dutch or French, I found that choosing French will allow you to ask for an English speaking operator. They will then register your account in either English, French or Dutch. Beware: If your account is registered in English, the MEGASURF bolt on will not work. Insist the operator registers you in French or Dutch. When you SMS "MEGASURF", make sure you get a txt back stating that it is operating. Or you will be charged for your data useage and will not be able to get a refund. Mobile Vikings Mobile Vikings Mobile Vikings is an online-only prepaid operator (MVNO on the Base network) that has a decent price setting. Support goes through e-mail Facebook and Twitter and you get a very fast response in Dutch, French or English. There is also a support number, 078 353 033. Operates through network of BASE. 'Data feature packs' *You can get a pre-paid data-only subscription for 12€ per month for 2GB (this would be for Tablet, iPad or mifi users). To get this, you have to pay 15€ for a new SIM, but of that, 12€ is converted into the first top up, so the SIM effectively costs 3€ including postage. *For 10, 15, 25, 40 and 60 euros you can have both mobile voice and data. For example, if you top-up €15, you get 2GB and 2000 texts for free, 60minutes of free calls and 300 free texts a day to other Mobile Vikings users, to be used within a month from charging your card. After the first month, texts and data are at the normal price, but if you reload your card with 15 euros you have again 2GB and 2000 sms for free. *When you reload for €25, you will get 3GB and 3000SMS. Reloading for €40 will result in 4GB and 4000SMS. Finally a reload of 60€ will result in 6GB of data with 5000SMS. *The tariff for calling is respectevely (10,15,25,40,60): 0.33/min, 0.20/min, 0.14/min, 0.10/min and 0.05/min. *Here you can check all the price plans: Our price plans *3G (DC-HSPA+) coverage is decent, speeds up to 26Mbps are possible. *Coverage map 'Availability' Mobile Vikings is a online-only operator, the only way to get a sim is to order one on their website, usually takes 2-3 working days. If you are not in Belgium, you need to send an email to info@mobilevikings.com to order a SIM card, as their online form only accepts Belgian addresses. If you order a SIM with a new number, you have to pay an extra 15 euros for it. If you have a (free) SIM* from another operator, you can have it converted to Mobile Vikings for free. Hint: Order a SIM from another operator (or get one for free), to change it to Mobile Vikings. Number porting is free. (number port from a existing belgian number) 'Sim sizes' 2FF-3FF Special SIM, be very careful with it! You get the SIM in standard format, but with a push-out mechanism for micro-sim; be careful not to break it if you want a full-size sim! Nanosims are also availible 'APN settings' APN: web.be Username: web Password: web Complete connection settings here . Tethering is allowed (free). =Proximus network= 'Network' 2G: 900MHz/1800MHz GPRS/EDGE (up to 236 Kbit/s down) 3G: 900MHz/2100MHz UMTS/HSPA/HSPA+/DC-HSPA (up to 42 Mbit/s down and 5.76 Mbit/s up) 4G: 1800MHz LTE (up to 100 Mbit/s down and 50 Mbit/s up) Note this are 'up to' speeds, real life speeds are affected by network load and signal strenght. Real life speeds are generally less than half the theoretical speed. 4G is only available in large cities (Antwerpen, Gent, Hasselt, Leuven, Luik, Bergen, Waver,Namen,...) NOTE: Brussel DOES NOT have 4G coverage. Proximus 3G coverage is the best amongst the three providers. 'Proximus' 'Startup Costs' Sim card costs €20 and includes €20 of credit. Some stores are willing to switch the account to a micro-sim for free. (otherwise scissors will do the job just fine). 'Settings APN: internet.proximus.be Leave the rest blank. 'Packages: '''Generation Connect (pre-paid for mobile phones) *A single €20 top up includes 2GB of data Generation Connect can only be ordered online. Pay&Surf (pre-paid for mobile phones): *25MB for €2.99 (#147*1# to order) * 50MB for €4.99? (#152*1# to order) * 250MB for €9.99 (#151*1# to order) Pay & Surf Laptop & Tablet (data-only) ''' - automatically blocked if ammount is exceeded:' *200MB for €10 *450MB for €15 *750MB for €25 *1500MB for € 50 ALL packages are valid for 31 days. '''Availability' Every Proximus/Belgacom shop and most other shops where they cell mobile phones (including FNAC, Media Markt, ...) Proximus - Generation Connect Startup Costs Sim card costs €20 and includes €20 of credit with the basic plan already activated. Available as sim, micro SIM and nano SIM. 'Settings APN: internet.proximus.be Leave the rest blank. 'Packages: '''The internet connection is automaticaly blocked if the limit is exceded, in that case reload or use a Pay&Surf package. Prepaid (€20 or more): *2GB Mobile internet (expires after 1 month). *2000 SMS (expires after 1 month) *The paid ammount can be used as call credit (expires after 1 year) *Reloading less then €20 only gives you the call credit. => you need to relaod for €20 in order to get the 2GB and 2000 sms. Same as above only with automatic topup (once a month - €20/25/50) : *2GB Mobile internet (expires after 1 month) *2000 SMS (expires after 1 month) *10 MB Mobile Internet Europe - accumulates to 100 MB (never expires) *The paid ammount can be used as call credit (expires after 1 year) Pay&Surf (pre-paid for mobile phones): * 25MB for €2.99 (#147*1# to order) * 50MB for €4.99? (#152*1# to order) * 250MB for €9.99 (#151*1# to order) 'Availability' Ony available online (www.generation-connect.be - Belgian adress needed); although normal Proximus pre-paid cards (Pay&Go) can be transfered to Generation Connect after calling customor services (6000). =Mobistar network= Network 2G: 900MHz/1800MHz GPRS/EDGE (up to 236 Kbit/s down) 3G: 2100MHz UMTS/HSPA/HSPA+ (up to 21.6 Mbit/s down and 5.76 Mbit/s up) 4G: 1800MHz LTE (up to 100 Mbit/s down and 50 Mbit/s up) (4G Coverage only in Antwerp) Note this are 'up to' speeds, real life speeds are affected by network load and signal strenght. Real life speeds are generally less than half the theoretical speed. Mobistars 3G net work is on par with Base but is not as good as Proximus. Some data plans are capped at 3.6Mbit/s down. Colruyt Mobile http://www.colruytmobile.be/ 'Startup costs' 10 EUR with 10 EUR credit included, only available in Colruyt shops. (Colruyt Shops) Available on Ebay, search 271152609211 'Reload' 10, 15, 25 and 40 EUR, only availble in Colruyt shops 'Cost' The standard data cost is € 0,25/MB *€ 6.75/150MB * € 8,75/250 MB * € 9,99/500 MB The data is valid for 3 months. Mobistar 'Packages:' Pre-paid for phones 'Internet on Mobile' This is a online only prepaid deal. Mobistar - Internet on Mobile *15€ Topup = 125min + 1000sms + 2GB data *25€ Topup = 166min + 5000sms + 2GB data Normal SIM, micro SIM and Nano SIM are available. Laptop Base price: 59€ for modem + 275MB of data After that you have to reload for: * 5€ for 50MB * 10€ for 100MB * 15€ for 275MB * 25€ for 500MB * 50€ for 1GB The package after the reload is valid for 1 month (30 days) 'Availibility' Every Mobistar shop Category:Europe Category:Country Category:BASE